The troubles of a crossdressing Sasuke
by soybean7
Summary: Sasuke worst day ever...because of nail polish and a die hard hottie naruto. come read and get a back breaking laugh lol..hopefully :P


HEY THERE PEOPLE HERES A SHORTH STORY lol enjoy please reviews.

Disclamier:naruto chracters are not mine if they were i would make sasunaru possible lol

* * *

A knock came on Naruto Uzamaki front door. It was early in the morning and he was tired he dragged himself off the bed and opened the door. Naruto eyes shot open as he saw Sasuke in a kinky jacket and a short short SUPER short mini skirt and leg warmers. Naruto laughed his ass off as he stared at the disgruntle Uchia.

"What -laugh-WHAT THE HELL-laugh- HAPPENED ?!" Naruto laughed till tears streamed down his face.

Sasuke pushed him out the way "Let me stay here for a while..."He grumbled

Naruto still laughing pointing at his mini skirt until he got a cramp in his side.

"What-laugh ouch- happen-laugh ouch-?" Naruto said taking the pain just to laugh at Sasuke.

"None of your business"Sasuke said

"Tell-laugh ouch-me" Naruto whined

"No"

"Fine then"Naruto walked outside "HEY GIRLS DO YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT THE HOTTIE SASUKE UCHIA DO IN HIS SPARE TIM-"

Sasuke covered his mouth.

"Fine I'll tell you but don'_t say an_ythin_g _about this"Sasuke sneered

"Mmmfmf-translation-fine" Naruto started licking Sasuke's hand. Sasuke let him go and wiped it off on Naruto.

Sasuke walked to the bed and sat down "Here's what happened...stop staring at me"Sasuke said. He caught Naruto eyeing his legs.

"Fine, fine okay" Naruto said

-Flashback-

"Let's see...makeup...training bra...I wish my boobs would grow bigger"Ssuke cursed feeling his chest.

He picked the items he needed off the counter .He lowered his head and approached the cashier.

"How may I help you today sir" The cashier had an inhuman smile on her face.

"I would like to...purchase these items" Sasuke mumbled.

The lady took out the makeup, and scanned the bra.

"Uh..sir is these _your_ items?" the cashier asked.

"No..there..uh..for...my daughter"Sasuke cringed.

"Really .how old is she ?" the cashier asked

"Uh...9...yours old"Sasuke lied

"Really what is a 9 years old doing with makeup?"She asked

Sasuke became annoyed with her question's and grabbed the items and paid "you know bitch you ask too much questions" he stormed out holding the bag tightly to his chest.When he reached home he poured the items on the bed. He took off his shirt and put the bra and of course stuffed them with cotton then he walked to the mirror to check it out. Sasuke smiled and put on his lace shirt and jacket and then took off his own underwear and put on a panty and put on his mini skirt he bought yesterday.

He stood in front of the mirror and walked like a model then he noticed his nails.

" Geez my nails...there...so plain."

He went searching through his drawers...he didn't find diddle.

_I have to go back to the store and get some _sasuke thought. He ran outside forgetting he was still dressed like a woman. When he was running he noticed people were staring at him and whispering. Just like that Sasuke put it out his mind not even gonna check what they were laughing at. Then he saw Sakura and Ino up ahead. He stopped and reminded himself that Sasuke acts like an asshole so be an asshole. Sasuke slowed down while Sakura then Ino stopped dead in their tracks mouth wide open.

"S-sasuke kun" Sakura began

Sasuke didn't want to say anything he wanted to get the nail polish before the store closed.

"Sasuke...what...are you wearing ?" Ino said.

It was Sasuke turn to stop dead in his tracks. He was too scared to look down at his body.

_Is he still wearing the clothes..or did they want to make fun of him. _

He looked down and almost peed himself...he was still wearing the clothes.

Sasuke started running as fast as he can.

The girls started chasing him shouting Sasuke which of course attracted other girls to the area.

"DAMN YOU GIRLS DAMN YOU TO HECK" He shouted. Sasuke ran into a clothes store and shut himself in a dressing room.

"Bitch who the hell are you? Get out asshole this is already occupied" Someone said.

Sasuke turned around to face Gaara with a dress on. Sasuke ran out and ran behind a house panting. He could here the girls chanting his name. Sasuke heard moans coming from the window so he peered in. It was Kakashi and Iruka and they were getting freaky if you know what I mean .

Sasuke stayed for awhile then left when he felt himself getting hard.

Sasuke saw the store in view but it was closing .

"WAIT?!?!" he shouted

He heard the fan girl behind him he knew if he was caught he wouldn't be let free and they would rape him.

**Slowmotion.**

Store owner closing gate.

"NOOOOOOOOOO" Sasuke shouts in a deep voice.

"Sasuke kun" Chanted girls with ropes and tape in their hands.

_SLAM!!!! __The gate was closed and Sasuke started crying._

**Back to normal.**

Sasuke started crying and whimpering his tears were black and he fell on the ground burying his face in his knees. The girls still behind him grabbed him by the shoulder and Sasuke got back up and started running...anywhere.

-End flashback-

"So there...that's what happened." Sasuke said crying again.

Naruto stood there staring at Sasuke sobbing.

Naruto walked over and patted his back comforting him.

"Listen girly man I have nail polish that I found on the floor...do you want it ?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke squealed and hugged Naruto.

"But you have to work for it"Naruto said grinning

That stopped Sasuke cheering Naruto kissed him pushing him on the bed. Sasuke got the picture and soon they started making out till they both were naked.

**Next morning**.

Sasuke woke up and looked beside him and Naruto wasn't there. He rubbed his head and he smirked. Sasuke got his clothes on and went outside hoping people didn't remember his scene. Then Sasuke belly rumbled and he went to the corner store where he saw this girl reading magazine.

_Oh know _he thought . Then he saw his picture asleep in Naruto room.

He grabbed the magazine from her. Sasuke was sprawled on the bed and the next picture with Naruto grinning while kissing him while he slept and some fangirls getting a few liplocks with Sasuke. Sasuke was naked and showing his erection while Naruto sucked on him very graphic indeed.

"Wow that Sasuke kid is a real weirdo" said a guy sitting at the other table.

"NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sasuke shouted

* * *

**I was gonna make the whole thing yaoi but it evovled into this. i hoped u liked it please leave review -**

**Sasuke: I WILL KILL YOU I SWEAR I WILL I"LL MURDER YOU AND DUMP U IN A DITCH**

**Me: runawaySEE YAH NEXT TIME**


End file.
